Ryoko Chronicles
by pitchblacksunshine
Summary: Ryoko and Tenchi finally realize their feelings for each other. Aeka is in a rage, etc.....
1. Ryoko Chronicles

THE RYOKO CHRONICLES  
BY PITCH BLACK SUNSHINE  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Tenchi Muyo characters and am making no money off of this. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tenchi hit me! Ryoko thought, holding her cheek, which was throbbing. I can't believe he actually hit me! Tears came to her eyes... I love him and he doesn't even care, or it seems like he doesn't. Oh this is way to painful to bear.  
  
Sitting of the roof of Tenchi's house, Ryoko was in an emotional battle with herself. I have to get out of here. Getting up, she dusted herself off, flew upward and out of sight.  
  
Looking back at the house, Ryoko knew that she would not be missed for long so many girls could fill the void in Tenchi's house & heart. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she got farther and farther away from the place where she once lived.  
  
Not really thinking of where she was going she landed on a 20 ft. oak tree. Sitting down she thought of what her life would be like without him. Tenchi had been her life ever since she could remember, she remembered when he was just a baby he was so fun to watch grow up to the guy they all know and love.  
  
Slashing a branch off the tree she picked the leaves off one by one. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, and he loves me!" Ryoko said half-heartedly, not really wanting to know the result as she picked off the leaves.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"That Ryoko, what a troublemaker! If she would just leave then I could just have Tenchi all to myself." Ayeka said spitefully, out loud to Sasami tidying up the kitchen putting away pots & pans that she had used to make dinner.  
  
"If Ryoko goes Tenchi would be sad. She's been with him a very long time; he'll miss her terribly. Can't you see that?" Sasami said glumly, turning towards Ayeka. Ayeka had that far away look in her eyes. "Ayeka, are you listening to me? Ayeka!!!!!"  
  
"Huh, you said something Sasami? Sorry, I was imagining my life with Lord Tenchi! It would be so peaceful!" Ayeka said with pleasure, getting back into the moment. Sasami threw up her hands in defeat and left the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, so peaceful and safe!" Ayeka said, getting that glassy look back in her eyes. Sighing ever so often.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tenchi leaned out his window and watched the sky. Feeling somewhat distraught that Ryoko had been evading him since earlier that day. He hadn't meant to hit her but she angered him to such an extreme that he had to lash out. It shouldn't have happened, he thought, I should go apologize to her.  
  
Making that decision he climbed off his bed in search for where Ryoko had gone. Walking out his bedroom door and down the stairs he heard Aeka talk about how great it would be and then whispering went on. He didn't really care what she thought she always threw herself at him and it didn't really bother him except that he knew that he didn't love her. There was only one person that he really cared about besides his grandpa and that was his one true friend, Ryoko. Even though they have there differences they still remain as good of friends as ever.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Has anyone seen Ryoko? I can't find her anywhere! Where could she have gone?" Tenchi asked Mihoshi and Kiyone as he walked into the lounging room. Standing there he shook his head at the possibility that she would have just up and gone without giving anybody any warning it just wasn't like her to run off like that or was it!  
  
"Sorry, neither of us have seen her would you like us to check the woods for her it is a possibility that she went for a stroll. She does that occasionally!" Kiyone asked politely putting her hand on Tenchi's shoulder consoling him on Ryoko's disappearance.  
  
"What's everyone talking about?" Sasami asked innocently, coming out of the doorway of the kitchen. She had been watching Aeka mooning over Tenchi so much she thought she was going to get sick.  
  
"Ryoko's is missing, again! Want to help us look for her?" Mihoshi asked Sasami grabbing 3 flashlights, handing one to Kiyone. Sasami turned towards Tenchi and saw how unhappy he was and shook her head.   
  
Taking a flashlight from Mihoshi, the trio set off to find Ryoko.  
  
"Meow..." Ryo-okhi meowed looking up from Tenchi's feet. The sad pitiful look on Ryo-okhi's face made Tenchi want to cry cause he knew that Ryo-okhi felt the same way he did.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ayeka having her ear to the door snickered. With Ryoko gone, maybe Tenchi will actually pay attention to something else besides his precious pirate from now on. Moving away she ran her hands over her hair and straightened her clothes. It never hurt to look your best in front of Lord Tenchi, she thought rubbing a smudge of flour off her face.  
  
Tenchi and her were alone in the house. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. She casually walked out of the kitchen almost falling flat on her face when her foot got caught in her skirt.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, Tenchi," Ayeka said with a smile, but he didn't hear her he was worried at the moment that something might have happened to Ryoko. Placing her had on his chest she looked up and saw that he wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her. How irritating, she thought putting her arm down, he doesn't even pay her any mind when she is around, and seducing a guy who isn't interested in you is very hard work.  
  
Standing on her tippy-toes she kissed him but his lips were unresponsive. Shaking his head he looked down at Ayeka. Slowly backing away, Ayeka, turned tail and ran as fast as she could. That demon space pirate was Tenchi's life and without her he would be lost. Ayeka ran through the wood wiping tears from her eyes, where is that bitch? Ayeka thought madly, tripping over her own feet, I'll kill her.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Slowly coming back to reality, Tenchi wondered what Ayeka had been doing. He had been in a trance and had no clue. I'm in love with Ryoko, he thought coming to the conclusion. It scared him so that he had to sit down to come to terms of what that meant.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ryoko, Ryoko, where are you?" Sasami yelled, holding her flashlight in front of her so she would see where she was going. Climbing over a fallen tree trunk and rocks all night long, and still no sign. Where could she be? Sasami wondered. Ryoko fell gracefully from the tree to land softly behind Mihoshi. Covering Mihoshi's eyes with her hands she said, "Guess who?"   
  
"Uh, I don't know, is that you Kihoni? Sasami? Ayeka? I don't know." Mihoshi said starting to get hysterical.   
  
"Oh, come on you remember everyone's name but mine what type of friend are you!" Ryoko said angrily, pulling her hands away to reveal herself.  
  
She had been hiding from the three girls for 3 hours til it got really dark and spooky out. Having come to the terms that the girls were worried about her, she realized that she was important.  
  
"Where is Tenchi?" Ryoko asked solemnly, kicking a rock away with her foot. She knew that Aeka wouldn't leave her prince alone for any reason. She liked Aeka and she didn't mind that Aeka also was in love with Tenchi, but that princess needed to know that under no certain terms would he ever be hers. "At the house waiting for your return!"  
  
Grabbing Mihoshi by the arm Ryoko flew up and headed towards the house.  
  
"Let me down, Ryoko, are you crazy?" Mihoshi protested, almost being smacked head on by a huge pine tree. "Nope, hold on Mihoshi!" Ryoko said zipping past massive amounts of trees. Covering her eyes with her one free hand, Mihoshi prayed it would all be over soon.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Arriving at the house Ryoko set Mihoshi down gently and went inside. Looking around she didn't see anyone. Ryo-okhi was sleeping on the floor, all curled up. Ryoko picked Ryo-okhi up and headed to the room she shared with the rest of the girls. Up the stairs and down the hallway she crept by Tenchi's door. She didn't want to face him yet.   
  
The handprint was still on her face where he had hit her earlier. Opening her door and closing it softly Ryoko lay face down on her bed.  
  
The triangle outside rang out for everyone to come back.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tenchi woke up with a start. What was that noise? The triangle clanged again and again. They must have found Ryoko, Tenchi thought, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Making his way to his door and stopped. What if she's still angry? I need to apologize to her.   
Opening the door, Aeka stood there, looking guilty like she had just done something wrong.  
  
"Tenchi, we found Ryoko, she's in the girls room if you want to go see her." Ayeka said looking down at the floor. She couldn't even look him in the face cause of her forwardness earlier.  
  
"Thanks, Aeka. You and the girls go take a rest, it's been a long night. Oh, and Ayeka could you make sure were not disturded?" Tenchi said thinking about Ryoko. She must be pissed off at him to come back so late.   
  
Aeka walk back down the stairs again cursing Ryoko under her breath. That good for nothing Space Pirate is going to take Lord Tenchi away from me, Aeka said clenching her fist, not without a fight, she won't.  
  
Tenchi walked down the rather long hallway. Lifting his arm up he gave a soft knock. No sound came from within. Opening the door, Tenchi found Ryoko asleep, exhausted from her crying. Walking over to where she was on her sleeping mat, Tenchi pulled another mat near Ryoko's and laid down. Watching her sleep, he got emotional. Ryoko was so beautiful when she slept. Kissing her on the forehead, he pulled the blanket over himself and went to sleep.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey girls, what's up?" Washu said coming out of her lab, with Mayuka trailing behind her. She saw Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Ayeka talking about a relatively serious topic that all of them where circled around coffee table. Ryoko and Tenchi were missing which seemed rather strange.  
  
"Tenchi hit Ryoko, Ryoko took off, Ryoko nabbed Mihoshi, now she's up in the girls room." Sasami said hurriedly, stopping for breath only at the end.  
  
"Where's Tenchi?" Washu asked worried, looking up the stairs, it was eerily quiet up   
there.  
  
"Lord Tenchi went to check on Ryoko and has yet to come down. He said he didn't want to be disturbed." Aeka said looking at her folded hands in her lap.   
  
"Well, I'm gonna go check on them anyway, who knows what Ryoko might do to him." Washu said starting up the stairs. It was awfully quiet up there. iMaybe their sleeping/i, she thought.  
  
"Mommy, can I go with you?" Mayuka asked looking at Washu from the bottom of the stairs. She so wanted to be included, she had been feeling like an outsider ever since she had been reborn.   
  
"No, Mayuka you stay down here, help Sasami with dinner." Washu said sternly, shaking her   
head. Mayuka acted like a 10 year old, instead of the 16 year old she was.   
  
Sasami grabbed Mayuka's hand and lead her to the kitchen, "Come on Mayuka, you can cut up some   
carrots for Ryo-oh-ki."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ryoko slowly opened her eyes. Nothing looked unusual. She rolled over and saw Tenchi lying   
next to her and her facial features instantly softened. He was so cute when he slept. Ryoko   
reached her arm out, pulled the cover over Tenchi's shoulders, and kissed his forehead.   
Getting up ever so slowly, Ryoko headed towards the door and opened it.   
  
Washu was sitting right outside the door waiting for one of them to come out. She knew nothing  
would happen, but her instinct told her, that Ryoko might need her.  
  
"Sneaking away from Tenchi again, uh Ryoko? You know if you keep doing that he might just  
be inclined to look elsewhere." Washu said quietly, watching the range of emotions cross over   
Ryoko's face one after another.  
  
"Oh, who asked you? Where were you anyway? Nobody's seen you in days!" Ryoko asked cocking her head to the side. Washu and Ryoko haven't been getting along as of late since Mayuka started teasing Ryoko about being sisters. That is when everything went from quiet to hell on wheels.  
  
"Working on a new project with Mayuka, why did you miss your mommy?" Washu teased jumping away before Ryoko could get her hands on the new uniform.  
  
"Oh, you!!" Ryoko started but a hand on her back stopped her. Turning to her left Ryoko  
saw Tenchi, his hair all ruffled and flattened on one side. He looked so adorable with his hair  
all messed up.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, how are u feeling?" Washu asked sweetly, "Ryoko didn't wake you, did she?"  
  
"Um, I'm fine, Washu, and no she didn't wake me, I've been awake for a while." Tenchi looked at   
Ryoko and she blushed. He must be referring to the kiss I gave him, Ryoko thought lowering her   
eyes slightly.  
  
"Could you excuse us Washu, Ryoko and I still have a few things to talk about." Tenchi said   
leading Ryoko back inside the room by her elbow, closing the door very softly behind them.   
Washu just stood there open jawed that Ryoko didn't kick up a fuss.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry thats all for now folks tune in next week for the conclusion!!!!  
  
Finished 3-11-01 Revised on 3-19-01 


	2. Ryoko Chronicles ll

Ryoko Chronicles  
By Pitch Black Sunshine  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo nor do I intend to make any money off of this story.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tenchi closed the door and leaned against it. Ryoko looked at him with an eyebrow lifted as if to ask a question. She was worried about the look of total control on Tenchi's face.  
  
I'm so gonna get it, she thought sitting on her sleeping mat.  
  
Tenchi pulled away from the door and began to circle Ryoko with a predator look in his eyes. Ryoko kept eye contact.   
  
Finally after minutes pass ...  
  
"Ryoko, what do you think you were doing? I know you don't like Mayuka but she is now your sister, so you should at least try to get along with her, and trying to kill her don't help matters either." Tenchi said crossing his arms waiting for Ryoko to speak on her behalf.   
  
None came. Ryoko looked down in her lap and said not a word.  
  
"I didn't mean to hit you, it just happened! It doesn't mean I don't still care about you. I have never hit a girl in my life. YOU of all people should know that!" Tenchi said getting on his knees in front of Ryoko.   
  
Grabbing her hands he laid a kiss on the palm of each. Her hands felt like ice in his. Rubbing his hands over hers, they soon heated up.  
  
Ryoko still didn't look up from her lap. She looked defeated. She was tired of the hassle of keeping Tenchi out of Ayeka's clutches. It really bothered her that Tenchi always sided with Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi put his hand under her chin and lifted her silver eyes to meet his brown ones. He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. Ryoko felt the pressure of his mouth and kissed him back.   
  
Tenchi's arms circled her waist as they fell backwards onto Ryoko's sleeping mat.   
  
Under his searching mouth, her chilled lips grew warm. He tasted their moist and sweet surfaces, traced the fine texture and the sensitive line where they joined. Deliberate, unhurried, he molded them to the firm sensual contours of his own, increasing the delicate friction and pressure until they adhered to follow his slightest movement.  
  
With slow care he smoothed his hand upward along the curve of her neck, leaving a vibrant stirring in its wake. Easing lower he spread his fingers and closed them over the full globe of her breast in a definite yet careful gesture of possession.  
  
Ryoko's lips parted for a stunned intake of air. He took that instant to deepen the kiss, yet the infiltration was a smooth and subtle glide, a stimulation rather than an invasion. He touched his tongue to hers, each swirling flick a movement of artful and sinuous persuasion.   
  
Turning his fingers, he slipped them under the bodice of her dress to caress the swell of her breast with his knuckles. Ashe brushed the nipple the exquisite reaction from the touch ripples through her, spiraling downward to ignite sensations as compelling as they were incredible.  
  
Alarm skittered across her mind. What was she doing? How could this be happening? It was scandalous; it was more than that it was deadly dangerous. A low protest sounded in her throat.  
  
"Don't be afraid," Tenchi said softly against her lips, "I would never hurt you."  
  
"Let me go." The words were more of a plea than a demand.  
  
For long seconds he was quiet, and then he tilted his head. "Are you sure?"   
  
The feel of the arms around her felt so right, the touch of his mouth was pure ecstasy. She didn't want to stop, but she knew that if they didn't they would hate each other afterward.  
  
"Yes, I do. What I don't want is for our relationship to start out like this." Ryoko said as Tenchi lifted himself off of her. She sat up and looked at him. He looked a bit disgruntled and confused all at once.  
  
Ryoko giggled.  
  
"So you think it's funny, huh?" Tenchi asked playfully leaning over her, "I'll show you funny." Grabbing her sides he began to tickle her unmercifully.  
  
"Tenchi, stop!!!" Ryoko said laughing, trying to catch her breath. Tenchi leaned over and kissed her. Getting up, he extended a hand to help her up.  
  
"Come on, let's go downstairs before Washu comes up again, to check to see if you've killed me, yet." Tenchi said with a smirk on his face, "It would have been better if you had, at least I wouldn't be in so much pain right now!"  
  
"Well whose fault is that? Did you think I was going to give it up, after what you did? I don't think so. You're going to have to earn it!" Ryoko said saucily, walking in front of Tenchi.  
  
Right before they started downstairs, Tenchi grabbed Ryoko by the waist and pinned her against the hallway wall. Kissing her once more, Ryoko wrapped her arms around Tenchi and gave up to her more uncontrollable needs.  
  
"Are you guys just going to make out like teenagers all day or are you going to come down and have dinner anytime soon." Washu asked from the bottom of the stairs. They had been up there for hours and dinner was getting cold.  
  
"Well be down in a minute Washu!" Tenchi said nuzzling Ryoko's neck, sucking on it lightly giving her a small hicky.  
  
"Guess it's time to approach the lions." Ryoko said sliding her legs between his. She rubbed her body on his right before pushing away from the wall.   
  
Taking his hand in hers, they started walking down together. They started this together and they'd end it together.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Here is the song I associate with this story:  
  
HOW DO I LIVE by Trisha Yearwood and Lee Ann Rimes  
  
How do I get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh and I   
I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave baby you would take away everything good in my life  
  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?   
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?   
If you ever go  
How will I ever, ever survive?  
And how do I, oh how do I  
Oh how do I live?  
  
Without you, there'd be no sun in the sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
Oh and I, baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything  
Good in my lie   
  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How will I ever, ever survive?  
And how do, oh how do I  
Oh how do I live?  
  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you're everything  
Good in my life  
  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How will I ever, ever survive?  
And how will I,   
Oh how will I live?  
Without you baby  
How do I live without you baby?  
How do I live without you?  
  
  
  



End file.
